Lara Black
Family: Father: Douglas Black Mother: Vionna Black Brother: Lukas Black Sister: Arina Corner (she’s married) Brother-in-law: Malcom Corner. Owl: Mani. 'Backstory & Personality' Lara is naughty, funny girl she was raised in a family that cares very much about rules. That made Lara such naughty and quite noisy person, she can’t stand sitting without doing anything or keep calm without talking with someone or even with herself . Being the youngest was the first reason that Lara always wants to prove herself especially having two older siblings, whom she loved of course . She used to spend lots of time with them before her brother and sister moved out . Her Brother being a healer demanded he lived near his work, though he regularly drops by to . While her sister was married to that guy who works at the ministry . Lara was sad when her sister moved out and had missed her lots. Having a brother-in-law was also interesting , as Malcom is so nice to Lara and treats her just as if she was his younger sister. In her early life Lara lived alone in the manor with her parents, the main thing she did was goofing around the manor solo , she didn't and doesn't like reading very much unless it was a very interesting book. As for studying , she didn't like to memorize books but she loved to try new spells and to practice old ones, and that was the best thing about classes for her; SPELLS! Lara is also a confident and determined person if she wants something she won’t drop it until she gets it. She is also a loyal person to her family and friends , she would do anything to help those close to her. And also an important thing you should know about Lara, she is quite proud of being a pureblood ,maybe because her mother always reminds her of it. and she was and still good at pranks , and she absolutely likes it, so yeah. As she turned eleven, it was time for the girl to go to school. She went to Hogwarts as she lived in London. Also, both of her siblings had gone there. Not surprising to anyone, the sorting hat decided that the girl fir in Slytherin. Lara had been very excited about school. Living in a castle full of kids her age was very interesting to her. In Hogwarts, she had made friends fast, they mostly were Slytherins. Naturally. Though she managed to gain friends sorted in other houses. Though she never got along with any Hufflepuff student. She did interact with everyone, no exceptions. She wasn't the brightest student but she wasn't lousy. She was good at spells and practical things while she faltered at theoretical areas. After she finished her fourth year. That summer was different. She and her parents were moving to America because her father was starting a new business with one of his friends. The fifteen-year old had opposed the idea hugely at first and refused to move. Then after having several talks with several people who had influence on her, such as her brother and uncle, she had agreed to go willingly with this dramatic change that occurred in her life. To the US she went which meant her leaving Hogwarts and transferring to Salem institute. Aside from missing her friends and the castle. She was curious about Salem and looked forwards to check it out. She had adapted there pretty quickly and managed to get herself a circle of good friends. All American. She was the British chick among them. Though her English accent wasn't as strong as it was. American accent and idioms wormed their way to hers, making her accent an interesting combination which she could switch on and off depending on whom she was talking to. Of course she occasionally visited London to see her family and friends. After graduating, she immediately went to university in Salem, Massachusetts, USA and studied Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations. During her years in university she interned at the American Ministry of Magic quite often which helped her gain experience. After graduating she worked in different places and different jobs. The most significant ones were a secretary in a law firm and a personal assistant for a diplomatic. In 2084, Lara decided to go back to the UK and see what life puts her up against, there. Her first thought was to apply for a job in the Ministry of Magic and see what happens. Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Salem Alumni Category:Class of 2079